Many truck accidents take place every year all over the world, resulting in injury to thousands of people, in addition to causing many deaths. Cars remain at a decided disadvantage in accidents with medium and heavy duty trucks. The injury risk in accidents involving medium and heavy duty trucks appears to be far greater for occupants of opponent vehicles, especially for cars. This risk increases in the case of car to truck frontal collisions, particularly where the lighter car is likely to travel under the front of the much heavier truck. As a preventative measure, front under-run protection devices (FUPD) are required in many jurisdictions. A FUPD serves to prevent a car involved in a frontal collision with a truck from running under the front of the truck.